phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" (and more) with Two Months of New Episodes on Disney XD
Summer has always been Phineas and Ferb's time to shine (although in their case they've perpetually had one for seven years straight). After a long drought, the boys are back just in time for summer with two months of new episodes on Disney XD (which Disney seems to be positioning as their new home for animated series and blue robot cats) filled with guest stars and other such nonsense including two hour-long specials, one of which is the highly-anticipated Star Wars special (poster seen at right). Press release follows... The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' JAY LENO GUEST STARS IN "PHINEAS AND FERB SAVE SUMMER," A ONE-HOUR SPECIAL EVENT, PREMIERING MONDAY, JUNE 9 ON DISNEY XD Sneak Peek of Highly-Anticipated "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" One-Hour Special to Debut During Star Wars Weekends at Walt Disney World Resort, Beginning Friday, May 16 Jon Stewart, Elizabeth Banks and Simon Pegg Guest Star in New Episodes throughout Summer Jay Leno ("The Tonight Show with Jay Leno") guest stars in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer," a special one-hour episode, premiering MONDAY, JUNE 9 (10:00-11:00 a.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD. The episode ushers in several new episodes of the Emmy Award-winning series airing throughout the summer. They include notable guest stars Jon Stewart ("The Daily Show with Jon Stewart"), Elizabeth Banks ("The Hunger Games") and Simon Pegg ("Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol"). Leno plays the voice of Major Monogram's boss, Colonel Contraction of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), in the special episode in which Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the one-hour special "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" will be available beginning Friday, May 23 on WATCH Disney XD for verified users online, on smart phones and tablets and Disney XD On Demand via several affiliates. A sneak peek of the summer's highly-anticipated one-hour special event "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" will debut beginning Friday, May 16 at Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Premiering in July on Disney Channel, "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" finds the show characters in the world of Star Wars where Phineas and Ferb are Luke Skywalker's neighbors, Doof meets Darth and Ferb becomes an evil Sith. The schedule of additional summer episodes is as follows (all times ET/PT): TUESDAY, JUNE 10 (10:00-10:30 a.m.) "Father's Day" – With Perry's help, a distraught Doof tracks down the precious lawn gnome that was repossessed many years ago from his father in an effort to heal old wounds. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build an antique biplane to fulfill their dad's dream for Father's Day. WEDNESDAY, JUNE 11 (10:00-10:30 a.m.) "Imperfect Storm" – Phineas and Ferb create a wind amplification device, while Doofenshmirtz plans revenge on his childhood foe, Grulinda, by using his Sog-inator to rain out her garden tea party. Meanwhile, Mom's backyard makeover gives Candace hope that her dream of busting her brothers will actually happen. Guest starring are Elizabeth Banks as Grulinda and Simon Pegg as landscaper Pierre. MONDAY, JUNE 16 (10:00-10:30 a.m.) "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" – When Isabella and the Fireside Girls' marionette show turns out less than spectacular, Phineas and Ferb offer their help. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz helps Perry's nemesis Dennis the Rabbit break out of the O.W.C.A.'s high security prison. MONDAY, JUNE 23 (10:00-10:30 a.m.) "It's No Picnic" – Isabella plans an impromptu picnic for Phineas when the rest of the gang have plans of their own. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses a Teleport-inator to send his daughter to a movie marathon. MONDAY, JULY 7 (10:30-11:00 a.m.) "Klimpaloon Ultimatum" – Love Händel's song "The Ballad of Klimpaloon" is nominated for "Best Fact-Based Song" at the Tristies, the tri-state area's music award show sponsored by Random Swimwear. But when the existence of the magical, human-like bathing suit Klimpaloon is questioned, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must travel to the Himalayas to prove his existence and validate Love Händel's nomination. Guest starring is Jon Stewart as Mr. Random, President of Random Swimwear. MONDAY, JULY 14 (10:30-11:00 a.m.) "Operation Crumb Cake" - Isabella sends a letter to Phineas admitting her true feelings but instantly regrets her decision and desperately tries to get it back. Meanwhile, Doof invents an Unretrograde-inator to reverse his bad luck. "Mandace" - Doof invents an "-inator" to disguise himself as the local pizza delivery boy in an effort to get warm pizza, but Candace gets hit by the ray and uses her new delivery boy appearance to find out what makes boys tick. Disney XD is a basic cable channel and multi-platform brand showcasing a compelling mix of live-action and animated programming for Kids age 6-11, hyper-targeting boys and transporting them into worlds full of humor, unexpected fun and inspiring action-filled adventures. Disney XD-branded content spans television, online, mobile and VOD platforms. The programming includes series, movies and short-form, as well as sports-themed programming developed with ESPN. In the U.S., Disney XD is seen on a 24-hour, advertiser supported network that reaches over 80 million households via its basic cable and satellite affiliates. There are 30 Disney XD channels available in 25 languages around the world. Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs